


Cover My Hands Up

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Equinox add-on, F/M, Fluff, Janeway is a mess, Smut, ransom is mentioned i guess but fuck that guy, this was a sexy prompt from tunglr.hell, uhm there's probably a word for what Chakotay does with his dick but idk it so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Prompt #29 - Holding her roughly while kissing her gently.





	Cover My Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morenita326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/gifts).



> Thank you to the beautiful and lovely MJ for prompting me. It got out of hand (as I suspected it would) but hey! at least it's finished.

Chakotay went to her quarters after Neelix's morale boosting potluck. The whole night he was unable to ignore how every glance across the mess hall ended with their eyes locking. Unable to ignore the way she appeared to be sizing him up like she either wanted to devour him, or fit him for a coffin. He thought that if he went to her, at best they could talk. Maybe she would even remember how to act like a human being and apologize for relieving him of duty in such an outlandish fashion. Perhaps at the very least, apologize for endangering the whole crew for the sake of her personal vendetta against Ransom and the _Equinox_.

But no, nothing with Kathryn was ever that easy.

The second her doors closed, she pounced out of the starlight and pulled him into her bedroom. She kissed him like she was drowning, falling, being buried alive. As if pulling at his body and clothes would help her breach the surface, and kissing his skin would breathe life back into her failing lungs. He was furious. Angry with her, just as she had been angry with Ransom when he had escaped.

So he kissed her, and pulled off her clothes as roughly as she had done to him.

She sunk down to her knees and took him into her mouth. There was nothing kind, nothing generous about the way she worked him to hardness. Her motions were methodical, simply trying to get him up and ready to go as quickly as possible. He called for the lights and she backed off in haste to belay the order. As she stood, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and advanced on him.

Chakotay reached for her, trying to pull her close, wanting to hold her, caress her, soothe her, but she had no desire for comfort in this intimacy. She pushed him back until he flopped down onto the bed. Before he could even register her movements in the low light, she was straddling his hips and reaching for his cock, trying to position him at her entrance.

"Wait," he groaned.

"What?" She sounded annoyed and didn't stop trying to sink down on him.

He held her hips and pushed her back, away. "Kathryn."

"What?" She snapped, and faced him.

"Slow down."

"Just fuck me," she commanded and reached for him again.

A wave of raged passed though him at her carelessness. His tip barely passed her damp folds before he surged forward and grabbed her. There was no gentleness in the action. He flipped their positions and slammed her down into the mattress. The breath left her lungs in a quick burst. He grabbed her hands, entwined their fingers, and yanked her arms up over her head. She moaned and her thighs spread of her own volition. He took the opportunity to pin her open legs under his shins. It was an unforgiving position for her, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

He called for the lights and she belayed the order again while trying to adjust her hips to meet him.

"Lights," he growled for a third time and closed his mouth over hers to prevent another countermand. Kathryn tried to turn away, but he took her lower lip into his mouth and made her words unintelligible to the computer.

He missed the sensual curves of her body that had inhabited his bed in the past and longed to see them again. Chakotay pulled back to finally get a good look at her and froze when he saw what she was trying to hide. Hickeys, bite marks, and bruises marred her arms, torso, and breasts. Lower, around her hips and thighs, more discolored blemishes splayed over her pale skin.

Seeing her body imprinted by the abuse of another made him tremble with rage and sadness.

"Chakotay."

He looked to her eyes and was disturbed by what he saw in those icy-blue depths. There was no shame, no asking forgiveness, not even a thread of empathy for his shocked reaction.

She attempted to stretch under him, rolled her hips the little bit she could, and groaned, "Fuck me or get out."

Rage swelled in him once again. How could she hide something like this? How could she ask this of anyone? Why had she allowed Ransom to do this to her? His head spun and his grip on her loosened. Kathryn felt it, and rebellion flashed in her eyes as she tried to move from under him.

Chakotay grabbed her and pushed her down into the mattress, using much more force than necessary. She simply moaned and arched her back in invitation.

“Kathryn I--”

“Shut up,” she interrupted, kissing the parts of his arm she could reach, completely ignoring him.

“Dammit, Kathryn!” He shouted and tensed his muscles, shaking her and putting even more pressure on her hands and legs.

Kathryn gasped and eyed him warily.

“Why?” He rasped.

Her eyebrows knit together, “Why what?”

Chakotay looked down at her and took in the purple collar bones, her nipples circled by red teeth marks, the handprint shaped bruises everywhere, and tried to pick one question out of the flurry of hundreds in his mind. The one that he wanted to ask, needed to ask, came to the surface.

“Did he force you?” It was barely a whisper.

“No.”

Even though that was the answer he was hoping for, it did nothing to loosen the knot in his stomach.

“Is this,” he paused, “what you like?”

She hesitated, “Yes.”

“You never asked me.”

“I didn't think you would say yes.”

Chakotay looked at the woman beneath him like he was seeing her for the first time and realized he had no idea who she truly was. In stark contrast to the way this encounter began, he shook his head in disbelief and leaned down to kiss her softly. His lips trailed from hers down her cheek and neck where he rested his forehead for a moment. He pulled back and adjusted his grip so that she was still being held firmly as he angled his hips. Kathryn's moans caressed his ear as he slowly, calmly entered her.

Once he was in to the hilt, he spoke, “You're right.”

Kathryn clenched around him, lost in the sensation, and tried to remember what he was talking about.

“What?” She breathed heavily into his shoulder.

“I'd never treat you like that.”

He began to thrust within her at a deliberate, leisurely pace. Kathryn tried her hardest to shift down against him, but his solid grip wouldn't allow any movement other than the slight arching of her back. She whimpered indignantly when he pulled out and left her empty.

“What are you doing?” She panted.

“Shh.” He began to languidly kiss her flushed cheeks and parted lips as he settled over her at a different angle.

They both moaned when the underside of his shaft began to stroke through her slick labia. Chakotay gradually coated himself with more of her essence and carefully parted her lower lips, finding her clitoris swollen and reactive to his touch. She hummed as he kissed delicately down her neck and continued to massage her sensitive bundle with his hard, velvety cock.

His lips floated over hers as he moved against her, puckering and occasionally making contact in between heavy breaths. At first, she didn't kiss back, too concerned with her inevitable release, so he moved lower and began to nip at her neck. Kathryn let out a breathy sigh that ended in a moan as the mounting tides of erotic pleasure began to swell in her core and spread through her body.

Chakotay moved back to her face to find her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape with sensual abandon. He placed feather light kisses on her eyelids, nose, and forehead before picking up the pace of his hips. A long, throaty moan escaped her and he began to move faster. When he licked up her neck and slid his parted lips across her cheek, she looked at him through half-lidded eyes and finally turned her head to kiss him.

Her lips met his hesitantly, like she was moving in slow motion and anything faster would cause the whole moment to unravel. As if she was trying to find the best way to reciprocate his attentive kindness while fighting the recent memory and brutal misconception of what it meant to be intimate with another. The kiss was clumsy and disheveled at the start, but soon turned into a synchronous exploration of the flaring and flickering passion between them. The touch was light, neither of them wanting to take anything from the other. There was only the sweet and pure desire to give.

Their attention was drawn from that new flame, back to the rapidly building pressure at their hips. Chakotay moved faster and faster until Kathryn cried out and erupted beneath him. Her fingers convulsed in his hands as her back arched off the bed. He took deep, even breaths to prevent his own release as he rode her down from the soaring pleasure. Once her mind appeared to be back inside her limp body, he stopped moving and gave her one last peck on the lips before rising up off of her.

Chakotay slid back on his haunches and pulled Kathryn to him by her hips. Unable to stop himself, he began to run his hands over the fading bruises and abrasions on her midsection and inner thighs. Kathryn moaned and wiggled closer, wrapping her legs around his back as a signal to continue.

When they looked to each other this time, they both saw sadness and regret, but there was also an undercurrent of determination and hope. There was now an apology in her gray eyes that met the promise in his.

He sheathed himself with ease in her soaked, aching cunt and began to move within her. Slowly for a moment, before quickly turning to reckless fucking as his rock hard shaft cried for release. Her heels dug into his back and encouraged him to take her harder, faster. One of his large hands circled her clit as he thrust with all his might. Kathryn cried out and grabbed the sheets as she came again. The steady clenching of her inner walls sent Chakotay over the edge with ease. He rocked against her and stroked her softening bundle of nerves until all of his warmth had spilled inside, and her muscles stopped contracting around him.

They awoke the following morning sticky and sore, entangled in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ailtara for the lightning fast beta. #chockablockforever


End file.
